


Young Spider-man

by voidchivk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Had to up the rating to teen because of language, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Probably gonna be fluff with a little angst, Season one of Young Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: After another field trip gone wrong, Peter Parker ends up in a world unfamiliar to him, filled with different heroes and villains. With a team of other young superheroes at his side, will he be able to find a way back to his home?





	1. Spidey tip number one: Always stay away from Other-Dimensional Portals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is the first thing I’ve written in awhile, if the gap between updating isn’t telling enough. Short version is, life sucker punched me in the face several times and left me in ditch also known as writers block. So, I finally managed to drag myself out with this little work. I hope you guys find this interesting and if so, I’ll keep writing. Enjoy this Short first chapter.

You know it’s a rough day whenever watching up zip tied to a chair is the highlight of your day. But compared to having Flash Thompson run over his chemistry yet book, falling asleep in math class, and getting tossed into a blue, other dimensional portal by an experiment gone rouge at Stark Industries, the chair at least had a nice cushion for his spider butt.

Look, it wasn’t his fault that the old Parker Luck seemed to be amplified wherever he went on field trips. Honestly, touring Stark Industries barely even counted as a field trip for him considering his “internship” with Mr. Stark. But no, whenever Peter went somewhere else during school hours that wasn’t Midtown, Peter was doomed. 

All he wanted was a nice, relaxing day, but nooooo, the moment he stepped into the building, everthing always goes to shit. When the warning alarms started blaring, there was a split second where he considered listening to that little voice of reason inside his head, the one that was saying “Don’t be an idiot, Parker. Run away like everything else!” However, Peter just ignored that voice (which might have been his common sense) and bolted for the nearest janitors closet. 

Once his suit was one, Spider-man charged up the stairs until he reached the floor where things went to hell, which he assumed was the problem floor thanks to the giant blue vortex swirling in the center. All the faculty had already fled the scene, save one larger, middle aged man who frantically was trying to regain control of the situation. He didn’t even seem to notice Spider-man when he ran into the room (which Spidey would have considered rude if there hadn’t been, you know, a giant swirling vortex of probably death nearby). When he reached the controls, the man barely sparred any breath for Spider-man (again, rude) except to say “Hand me that wretch on the table to your left.”

Not knowing what else to do, Spiser-man picked up the wretch and handed it to the man who’s name tag said “Max Modell” (name tags were a necessity for every Stark employee, considering Happy’s obsession with them). After Max was done with the wretch, he motioned for Spider-man to come closer. Max then pointed at a control panel on the other side of the room, a mere foot away from the edge of the vortex.

”See that, Spider-man?” Max asked. “That’s the source of all our problems. Somehow, a switch was flipped in that control box that shouldn’t have been, which sparked the vortex to open. I warned everyone that we shouldn’t mess with Chitauri tech without an intense study beforehand, but does anyone ever listen to good ole Max Modell? You can bet your ass that’s a no. I swear, if I survive this, I’m going to start my own thing, maybe call it like horizon labs.”

”Mr. Modell-“ Spider-man was cut off before he could finish.

”Please, Mr. Modell was my father call me Max.”

“Ah Max, as interesting as this all is, isn’t there a giant fricking portal we need to take care of? What do you need me to do?”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Look, all you need to do is get over to that control panel over there, flick the second switch, and the portal should be no more. But make sure to look out for any-“

Spider-man rushed into action before Max could complete his sentence. Whatever he had wanted to say couldn’t have been that important, right? He webbed himself to the ground to help counteract the pull of the portal as he used the proportional strength of a spider to rip the cover off the control panel. Quickly, he located the second switch and hit it. In an instance, the vortex collapsed in on itself, leaving nothing but a discomforting silence and the feeling that fixing the vortex had been way to easy. 

While he was turning towards Max to give him a thumbs up, things unsurprisingly went to hell. The portal reopened, with a greater intensity, and pulled Spider-man in as Max shouted “I tried to warn you about the aftershock.”

After getting pulled into the vortex, Spider-man finally (and unfortunately) knew what poop experienced everytime it was flushed down a toilet. By the time he had been tossed around and his insides felt like they had been flung around by a blender on high, the portal spit him out and Spider-man landed in the most ironic location possible: a dumpster.

Groaning, he pulled himself out and examined the alley he was in. It looked like it could have been any generic alley in New York, although the sky was usually dark and cloudy. He wouldn’t have realized anything was amiss until a newspaper on the ground caught his eye. He had never heard of the “Daily Planet”, which sounded like a cheap rip off of the Daily Bugle Spidey had come to know and love through their loving and oh so kind articles about him proclaiming him to be the “Menace of New York City”. Besides the odd name, the headline articles all featured names Spider-man had never heard before, like “Lex Luthor” and “Bruce Wayne”, and showed superheroes that were definetly not Avengers, with names like “Superman” and “The Flash”. It was in that moment Spider-man realized how screwed he actually was.

“Oh crap crap crap crap. Aunt May is gonna kill me. And Mr. Stark. And Happy. How the hell do I explain that I actually got sucked into another dimension.”

Not knowing what the do, he paced around the alley a couple times, nursing a minor headache thank was a farewell present from the vortex. He kept pacing until he heard a familiar, surprisingly comforting sound of sirens. If there was sirens, that meant there was people nearby that needed to be saved. With his composure somewhat regained, he webbed off to follow the sounds to a bank. There area around the bank had been blocked by police, with an older gentleman with an impressive mustache directing the scene. Saying a silent prayer that people here were more approving of superheroes, Spider-man leaped over the blockade and landed next to the man in charge, which would have been impressive if he hadn’t stumbled on the landing. Immediately, all the nearby cops pointed their guns at Spider-man, and he throw his hands in the air in response.

”Hey hey hey, I’m one of the good guys. I get that I’m new around here, but surely you don’t treat all the heroes this way, right?” (Spider-man was really hoping they didn’t treat all their heroes that way).

The man in charge raised his eyebrow. “Son, I don’t know where you crawled out from, but considering that Batman and the league are dealing with a major threat in Metropolis, you might be all we got. Look, I’m assuming since you approached the cops you’re not a bad guy, but don’t think I won’t let officers release fire if you prove me otherwise.”

”I promise, I’m a bonefined hero, Queens born and raised.”

”Huh, a New Yorker. Don’t get many of your kind around here. Look kid, Clayface just broke into this bank, do you think you can handle it?”

Spider-man had no idea who this Clayface was, but he nodded nonetheless. “Oh yeah, I’ve heard of Clayfade-“

”ClayFACE”

”Yeah, that’s what I said. Anyways, he’ll be a piece of cake. I’ll have him webbed to the wall in a flash.”

With that, Spider-man made his way towards the doors, leaving the very  skeptical man behind. Seeing that the doors had been ripped off, he assumed that it was okay to go ahead and stroll right now. Without a sound, he made his way to the vault, where he saw something that definetly meant he wasn’t in Kansas anymore. 

In the center of the room was a brown blob that was humanoid in shape, albeit a bit bulkier. His body to be constantly moving, with a rippling surface that resembled mud after a storm blew though. The most alarming part was how his body seemed to length as he ripped open container after container, sucking all the valuables into himself. 

So, out of bright ideas, Spider-man did the only thing that came to mind: make a crappy joke.

”Hey Clayface! I’m a little confused to why you’re stealing all this money, I would have thought you already had enough _dough_ to last you a life time.”

The imposing figure slowly turned around and his yellow eyes zeroed in on Spider-man, making him reject opening his big fat mouth. Using whatever element of surprise remained, Spider-man aimed his web shooters at Clayface and released an onslaught of webs. Unfortunately, they had little effect on him, as they only seemed to piss him off more. His spider-sense went off as Spider-man reaffirmed that he really had the worse luck out there. 

Things went from bad to worse when Spider-man was thrown into a wall by the creature, getting clay in places where the sun definitely didn’t shine. While it wasn’t the worse damage Spider-man had ever taken, it certainly didn’t help his already growing headache that resulted from interdimensional travel.

“Who are you?” Clayface said in a gruff voice that sounded like he gargled with rocks for fun.

The whole being strangled by clay was enough to take his voice away, but not his brain. He switched the type of webs in his system from regular to stun, and pressed down on his webshooter. The shock from the web was enough to make Clayface loosen his grip, which allowed Spider-man the opportunity he need to escape. Still, it was only a temporary victory, seeing as how he had no clue on how to take this thing out. 

A flicker of moment caught his eye, and Spider-man noticed that another person had arrived. She was clad in a green outside comprised of a mask and a top with an arrow head on it that would have made Aunt May faint due to the amount of exposed midriff. On her back was a quiver of arrows that probably helped her out with the bow that was in her hands. She brought her finger to her lips and motioned towards Clayface, since she had failed to notice her yet. Spider-man made a slight nod with his head and decided to do what he did best: piss off the bad guy even more to work as a distraction.

”Oh hey Clayface, wanna head a dirty joke? Did you hear about the boots after the rainstorm? They were all muddy. Haha, get it, it’s a dirty joke because the boots got muddy.” Spider-man babbled on as he got Clayface to look in the opposite direction of Katniss. With Clayface distracted, she was able to ready her bow with a strange arrow that seemed to have a very large and cyclinder arrow head. When she finally had a good opening, she pulled back and released the arrow, which hit Clayface straight in the chest. He looked down at the arrow, but before he could do anything, ice was already being to spread from the center outwards. In just a few seconds, he was frozen solid. 

The girl then pointed her bow at Spider-man. “Why are you inside this bank?” Katniss demanded.

“Look, I’m here for the same reason you are, to fight the good fight, stop villainy in its tracks.”

She rolled her eyes. “A believable able story, but how am I suppose to know you weren’t also trying to rob this bank.”

”Lady, if you give me five minutes, and an Advil for this raging headache, I promise I can explain-“ But before he could finish that thought, the headache proved to be too much and overtook the hero, resulting in him passing out. 

Whenever he regained consciousness, he found himself zip tied to a chair in another unfamiliar location.

“Be cool, Peter, be cool,” he muttered under his breath, as he looked around what the evil lair. Well, what he assumed to be an evil lair, seeing as it was the inside of the mountain. As any good superhero learns in Superhero 101: the only people who pick to hide out inside a mountain are the bad guys because it’s the only stone they’ll ever have (or at least Spidey assumed this was taught in Superhero 101 considering most of his lessons just consisted of “don’t do this Peter”).

So, seeing as he had two options, and how he really wasn’t in the mood to fight, he decided it was time to use the good old spidey standard: talk his way out of whatever situation he had gotten himself into.

”Hey hopefully nice people who for someone unknown reason tied me down, I’m awake now if you want to just exchange information. I promise, I can pay for whatever damage was done, there’s no need to imvolve insurance. Although, let me tell you, switching to Geico really did save me- ah, saved me-“

His trail of thought sputtered off whenever two figures emerged from the shadows, one male and one female. The dude looked like a reject from the circus, with his red and yellow costume. He looked young, something his domino mask couldn’t hide. Still, his stance convinced a sense of confidence and experience that matched only a seasoned fighter. The girl lacked this bravo, her green face displaying all her emotions clear as day. And by green, her face was actually green, in sharp contrast with her red hair and blue and white outfit. But the weirdest part of her seemed to be the fact that she was floating a couple inches of the ground, something that his other green bud, the Hulk, couldn’t do.

An awkward silence took hold of the room, like it did anytime Peter was within five feet from a girl. It was broken by the boy when he said, “So, while you were unconscious, I ran your mask through both the league and the bat computers, and do you wanna know what I found: nothing. Care to explain how someone who technically doesn’t existing ended up in Gotham fighting Clayface in a bank before Artemis saved your ass?”

Before his brain could think of an appropriate answer, Spidey’s mouth spoke for him.

”Look, first off, I get where your systems had trouble finding me. I’m sorry I made my Snapchat account when I in middle school. It’s not my fault that ScienceIsKool with a K is no longer an acceptable username. And second, joking aside, I have no clue where I am. For all I know, I might have died and this is heaven, although I expected it to have less zip ties and more chocolate fountains.”

The guy groaned. “Oh, you’ve have got to be kidding me. I already have to deal with enough smartass responses from Kid Flash.”

”Excuse you, who are you calling a kid. My name is Spider hyphen MAN, not Spider hyphen boy. And yes the hyphen is important for copy right reasons.”

They both looked at each other in confusion, and then the green girl turned back at Spidey. In a calm voice, she said “I’m sorry, but could you please drop the joking and just tell us who you are, Spider Hyphen Man, is it?”

While it was nice to have someone talk in a responsible tone with to him, it wasn’t enough to get turn off panic mode, which meant his mouth was still running things.

”Ugh, looks like I’ll have to fire my PR guy. It’s so hard to find someone who’s actually good these days, am I right, Elphaba? No, nothing from Ringling Brothers either?”

With that line, Spidey had finally done what he did best with people: annoy the crap out of them. Ringling Brothers narrowed his eyes.

”We’ve humored you long enough. Since you won’t give us a straight answer, Miss Martian here will have to answer for you.”

Miss Martian nodded at Ringling Brothers and then looked Spidey directly in the eye. Her eyes went from brown to pure white as she reached her arm forwarded. Nothing seemed to happen, until a pressure grew from the back of his head. His spider-sense began to throb as the highlight reel of his life flashed through his mind: getting on a bus to Osborn Industires, holding Uncle Ben’s hand as he spoke to his final words, meeting Mr. Stark, and fighting Vulture at Coney Island. When it was over, Miss Martian grabbed her head at the same time Spider-man threw his back.

With a pained breath, Spidey said, “I usually don’t let girls get to second base until after the third date.”

Ignoring him, Miss Martian turned to Ringling Brothers and said “I’m going to go get the others while you untie Spider-man, Robin. Because if what I saw in his head was true, then this is serious, like call the League level of serious.”

Robin, the dude formerly known as Ringling Brothers tilted his head. “How serious?”

”Oh I don’t know, just how serious are other dimensions to you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the beginning, this was my first time back to writing in awhile. So, that might explain why it’s a little rough. Still, if this seems interesting, leave a comment below if you want more. Comment are a great way to let me know how it can be improved in the future and if you want more to come. Also, if there’s any glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know about those too. Anyways, thanks for reading this and if you want more let me know!


	2. Spidey Tip No. 2: Don’t let a speedster do all the talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for a bunch of character interactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it’s time to clear a few things up. This story takes place after the events of Spider-man homecoming with the MCU version of Spidey, since he’s a pretty streamlined version of the character. On the DC side, it takes place in season one of the show, not long after Captain Marvel became “den mother”. 
> 
> Another major thing to clarify: If you were some of the first people to read this work (thanks so much): the first chapter of has been supersized. I added a much need fight scene and more plot to the story. 
> 
> So, with that all out of the way, enjoy the second chapter!

It would be nice to say things only started to make more sense from this point on, but honestly, when had that ever happen in Spider-man’s life?

After Miss Martian walked (corrected, floated) out of the room, Ringling Brothers darted towards Spider-man, making a little pee come out of the web head. He pushed the chair back, and said “How the hell do you know who I am?”

”Woah buddy, take it easy. I have literally no idea who anyone here is. Kinda part of the whole I-came-from-a-different-dimension-thing.”

His words started to speed up towards the end of his sentence to match the rate of his beating heart. It was a good thing he was wearing a mask otherwise everyone would have seen how terrified of this circus reject he actually was.

Ringling pressed on. “So you have no idea about my past? Then how’d you know I grew up in a circus”

”I just kinda made a joke because your costume looks like it could be from a circus. I had no idea you were actually from one,” Spider-man said as he cursed his mouth.

Eyes narrowing, Ringling pulled out a tiny boomerang like object from his utility belt that made Spider-man wish his suit was a little more protective. Noting his fear, Ringling said, “Relax, I’m just going to cut off the zip ties.”

In a single fluid motion, Spider-man ripped them apart, and handed the two pieces over to Ringling. “Yeah, don’t want to burst your bubble but I could have broken free anytime I wanted too.”

”Then why didn’t you?”

Spider-man shrugged. “Didn’t know if you treated all your guest this way.” (Actually, the real reason being he didn’t want to give too much away about his powers. He was a tad bit smarter than most people gave him credit for).

Before Ringling could respond, Miss Martian was back, bringing four other people with her. Spider-man had already met Katniss (or Artemis, whatever floats your boat), but the other three were new to him. There was a red head in a gaudy yellow suit with a lightning bolt emblem on his chest, who looked like chugged a mixture of Monster, Mountain Dew, and Five Hour Energy before walking in the room. Next to him was a darker skinned guy in a tight red tank top who seemed to have... gills on his neck? Whatever it was, Spider-man really was in no position to judge, since he was in basically just pjs. The final guy looked like he could be an Acrombie and Fitch model, with his black hair and blue eyes. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a red “S” on it. 

“Hey, no hard feeling, right?” Artemis asked, reaching her hand out.

Taking her hand and squeezing maybe a little too hard, he said, “Nah, we’re good. It’s not like you dragged my unconscious body to a strange mountain or anything like that.”

 She just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you can thank me later. If it hadn’t been for me, the cops would have probably picked you up and taken you to Arkham.”

There it was again. Another strange word he was just suppose to know. He just nodded his head like he knew what the heck was going on. 

Fishsticks nodded to Ringling and said, “I have alerted the League about our visitor. As soon as they have an extra member available, they will be coming by to assess the situation. However, I also alerted Captain Marvel and he will be here shortly.”

Yup, things were still confusing as hell. Spider-man raised his hand and waited for Fishsticks (who he assumed to be the leader) to call on him.

”Okay, so let’s all pretend that I have no clue who any of these people are, and no idea what the hell is going on. Can anyone give me the sparknotes of the situation?”

Energizer Bunny opened his mouth to speak. “So like, I’m Kid Flash, the green babe over there is Miss Martian, the annoying girl is Artemis, the guy with a stick up his ass is Aqualad, the dude with no sense of humor is Superboy, and finally the midget is Robin. So like, we’re basically the coolest superhero group out there, and-“

Miss Martian signaled at him to stop talking. “Hello Megan! There’s an easier way to do this. We should just open up our minds to him, like we did in the Bialya mission. I’ve already seen inside his mind, so I can totally vouch for him.”

”Woah wait, you mean to tell me earlier when my life flashed before my eyes, that was you inside my head?” Spider-man asked, feeling a little violated.

A somber look flashed in her brown eyes, revealing an age that made her seem older than she looked. “Yeah, that was me. I’m sorry that I did so without permission, but given the situation, it seemed the easiest way to prove who you were. Don’t worry, I only looked a surface memories and avoided any personal details. With your permission, I would like to connect your mind to ours so we can share our memories of this world to bring you up to speed.”

As Spider-man nodded, her eyes flashed to white again, and a flash of memories entered his mind. From places like Gotham, Central City and Metropolis, heroes like Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman, to villains like Gorilla Grood, Amazo and the Joker. It was almost too much information for his brain to handle, which forced his grip on reality to loose and resulted in him blacking out.

 This time, however, he woke up in a bed instead of chair, which was a sign that his luck might be changing. When he rolled over and came face to face with a man in a bat mask, he was proven that his luck in fact did not change. With his new knowledge, he recognized the man as Batman, which only increased his fear. Spider-man jolted forward and began to stutter. 

“Ah Mr. Ba-Batman, it’s so nice to uh-uh meet you! Yeah, nice to meet you! So, I’m uh-uh Spider-Parker. Oh crap, I mean, I’m Peter-man. Oh crap, I’m-I’m Spider-man?”

The lack of expression in Batman’s face was unsettling. There was an extremely awkward pause, until Batman asked “How are you feeling?”

“Considering that in one day I was tossed into another dimension, faced off against a pile of living goo, and blacked out, not once, but twice, I’ll say I’m doing pretty well. Plus, this time I actually woke up in a bed instead of a chair, so things are looking up. I mean, I still have no idea where I am geographically-“

”You’re on a satellite hovering around the planet if that’s helpful”

”-Awesome, thanks for the update. Anways, I guess I’m doing better?”

“Good,” he said as he glanced towards the door. “In that case you won’t mind if we ask just some questions.”

”Sure, that’s always my favorite thing to do. I mean, it’s not like I wear a mask or anything to cover up both my face and my secrets.”

There was a pause. “Just what we needed, another Flash.”

Before Spider-man could object, a woman in what was essential a really patriotic swimsuit and tiara walked in the room. In her hands there was a gold lasso. Again, thanks to Miss Martian, he was able to identify her as Wonder Woman. She gave Spider-man a genuine small. 

“Glad to see Batman isn’t giving you too hard of time. Now, what I have with me is my lasso of truth. We just want to confirm all the information we gathered from the team. All you need to do is touch it, and the magic will do the rest.”

Not wanting to get on his whole soapbox about magic, Spider-man reached his hand towards the lasoo. Upon touching it, nothing felt different. Batman waited a moment and then the barrage of questions began. 

“Name?”

”Peter Benjamin Parker, although when the mask is on I go by Spider-man. Other names I answer too are Puny Parker and Penis Parker, along with web head, webs, underoos, and wall crawler.”

”What exactly are your powers?”

”Well, you see, after I was bit by a radioactive spider, I developed the proportional strength, speed, and agility of one. I also gained my spider sense, which is a warning system in my head, and a healing factor. Oh, I can also stick to walls. To top it all off, I’m a science wiz who designed my own web shooters and spider trackers.”

”Who do you work for?”

”I kinda got this internship with Mr. Stark, although it's just a cover story for the work I do for the Avengers. I mostly operate on my own, and every now and then Mr. Stark will check in on me, usually when I mess up big time.”

”Who are these Avengers?”

”Only the best, and well, only, superhero team on my world. You’ve got Iron Man, aka Mr. Stark, who built his own exosuit and is the smartest guy I know. There’s also Captain America, a living legend from World War II who was frozen in ice until he rejoined the fight a couple years ago. There’s also Thor, as in the Norse god Thor, who is the master of lightening and using L’Oréal products. Oh, and who can forget the Hulk, who’s a beast of rage. And there’s also Hawkeye and Black Widow who-“

Batman made a small hand gesture. “I think you’ve made your point. So, correct me if I’m wrong. You’re a young superhero, who's working most unsupervised under the jurisdiction of your Earth’s superhero team. And you ended up here after-“

”After I got sucked into an inter dimensional portal at Stark Industries.”

”Right, and so all you want from us is a way home?”

”Well, you guys seem nice enough, but the concept of being stuck here away from my Aunt May forever is almost too awful to think about. I’ve already lost my parents and uncle, the thought of never seeing my one remaining family member ever again is truly terrified.”

Woah, things had gotten a little real there. Silently, Spider-man cursed the rope for making him reveal how terrified he usually was. Sensing his emotional state, Wonder Woman pulled away the lasso and said, “Thank you, Peter, that was more than enough information. Now, Batman and I are going to go discuss the situation with the rest of the Justice League, and we’ll be back in a few minutes to update you.”

With that, they left Spider-man alone with his thoughts, which was a scary sitauon. He passed the time by thinking off all the ways Aunt May could yell at him when he finally got home. He was in the middle of imagining Aunt May chewing him out for forgetting to pick up the eggs when Batman and Wonder Woman came back, bringing with them yet another new person. He had a striking resemblance to the Acrombie model Spider-man met earlier that day, with the same dark hair, chiseled jaw, blue eyes, and “s” symbol on his chest. However, his expression was soft and his face actually knew how to form a smile. The man extended his hand.

”Nice to met you Spider-man, my name is Superman. So, having conferred with everyone else, we’ve decided it’s probabky best you remain with the team until we can figure out a way to send you home. Luckily, several of our members are the world’s top scientists, or owners of some the best scientific facilities in the world”-he said this last line with a small glance towards Batman-“With that said, we can Zeta tube you back to Mountain Justice, where you will be staying. Any questions?”

There was only one priority they had failed to cover. “So, can you tell me where I can get some food around here.”

Superman looked at Batman. “Huh, I guess you weren’t joking when you said he was worse than Flash.”

”I never joke,” Batman huffed. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Bats.”

As they were turning away, Superman made a small motion for Spider-man to follow. Groaning, Spider-man pulled himself off the bed and made his way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update, but thanks to Ao3 saving drafts, it’s so much easier for me to update. 
> 
> Also MAJOR NOTE: Guys, the name of this work... it, well... sucks. I’m open to suggestions for a new name. Just drop ideas in the comments below. 
> 
> On that note, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated. The feedback you guys prove is always so great to hear, both good and bad.


End file.
